


Cruel to be Kind

by Coileddragon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon
Summary: In which Jack asks why Pitch is nice to him
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 127





	Cruel to be Kind

"Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be evil?"

Pitch arches one brow at this.

"You can be nice while being evil, those two things can exist in one instance." He replies. Jacks face screws up in thought.

"Uhhh, no, it can't, that sort of goes against what being 'evil' is, doesn't it?"

"People with bad intentions can be the nicest people you've ever met. They can treat you well, lavish you, praise you, and still intend to gut you and eat you for the sake of it. Evil doesn't mean being cruel 100% of the time." Pitch explains. He smirks at Jacks shudder at the idea. "Many serial killers were quite charming and friendly."

"Y'know you're not doing yourself any favors with these examples," Jack replies. "Makes me wonder if I should stop coming."

Pitch laughs, running his hand through Jacks hair gently.

"You probably should. But I know you won't." Pitch states matter-of-factly. Jack leans into the touch and knows its probably true.


End file.
